So Much More Than Words
by Gingersnap630
Summary: Babs feelings after Dick leaves and Starts the Teen Titans.


**AN: This story has been on my computer for a while so why not. I'll publish it. This takes place after Dick has left to form the Teen Titans and is dating Kori. THIS STORY DID NOT GO THROUGH A BETA READER. Which is why it'll probably suck.**

**IMPORTANT: I will be away for the first two weeks of July and my Beta reader will be on vacation for the entire month of July. So there will probably be either minimal aweful writings or none.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Leave. Verb. To depart from permanently. What he did.

Gone. Adjective. Departed. Left. Lost. What he is.

Betrayal. Verb. The most hurtful thing anyone can do. To disappoint the hopes or expectations of someone. What I felt when he left.

Depressed. Adjective. The feeling that you'll never be happy again. The time when you don't want to go anywhere. The time when you don't want to do anything. Or see anyone. How I feel.

Miss. Verb. When something is lost, and you just want it back. A feeling you get when someone important leaves and you don't know what you're going to do. Your walls are falling down, you need them back up. You don't know what you're going to do without them. You just want that feeling they gave you when you were together back. Everything is pretty much a mess, and you still need them. But they're oblivious to your feelings and don't care about you anymore. What I feel all the time for him.

Trust. Noun. Hard to win. Easily lost. Never fully regained. Something I no longer have for him.

Love. Verb. The most spectacular, indescribable, deep euphoric feeling for someone. An incredibly powerful word. When you're in love, you always want to be together, and when you're not, you're thinking about being together because you need that person and without them your life is incomplete. This love is unconditional affection with no limits or conditions: completely loving someone. It's when you trust the other with your life and when you would do anything for each other. When you love someone you want nothing more than for them to be truly happy no matter what it takes because that's how much you care about them and because their needs come before your own. You hide nothing of yourself and can tell the other anything because you know they accept you just the way you are and vice versa. It's when they're the last thing you think about before you go to sleep and when they're the first thing you think of when you wake up, the feeling that warms your heart and leaves you overcome by a feeling of serenity. Love involves wanting to show your affection and/or devotion to each other. It's the smile on your face you get when you're thinking about them and miss them. How I still feel about him.

Girlfriend. Noun. The one person who makes you feel as though you actually have a reason to live. The one you could never stand to be without anymore, and you wonder how you got by before her. The one that is there to make you feel special. The one you tell is beautiful no matter how often she denies it because you know it's true. A girlfriend is someone you truly love, and they should be treated like queens. Women deserve kindness, adoration and respect. If you truly love her, those should come naturally. Something that I never got to be and never will.

Liar. Noun. Someone who betrays trust by lying. What he did.

Pain. Noun. Emotional suffering or torment. When something hurts so bad, physically or emotionally, it's like being impaled by a thousand swords. What I feel.

Good-bye. Noun. A Farewell. Something I never got.

Heart broken. Adjective. The worst feeling ever, its when all you do is think about a person who you love and had but left you. It does not matter how hard you try to forget them...they stray right back into your thoughts. You can't sleep, you can't eat, you can't be at peace. They cloud your mind 24/7 and it sucks. You easily learn how to fake smiles and pretend you are fine because people who don't know how it feels never give good advice don't get heart brake...there is no way to fix it except time...and time goes even slower than ever when you are missing the one person you love. You once felt such strong feelings for someone, and then at some point they break your heart. All those feelings go away and turn into disappointment and sadness. Feeling like no matter what you do something is missing from your life, and you sometimes want to cry and just let out everything that's hurting you. What I am and how I feel.

Richard Grayson. Noun. A person I love with all my heart. A person who left, and is now gone. Forever I fear. A person who I miss greatly. Who betrayed me. Who never said good-bye. Whose absence has left me with so much pain and heartbreak. That left me depressed. Someone who got himself a new, better red head to date. Someone I no longer trust. A person I wish I told I loved, but never did, and probably never will.

Barbara Gordon. Noun. A poor, heart broken girl. I never told him that I loved him. I always trusted him. Always loved him. It wasn't enough. He left. He's gone for good. He betrayed me. He said he would never leave. He lied. He's gone and I miss him. I always feel pain. I'm slipping into depression. He's never coming back though. Him and his new girlfriend are so happy together. All I have left is my heartbreak.

Barbara Gordon. A girl who will never get over her fist love Richard Grayson.

* * *

**AN: Well I hoped you liked it. Very sad. Idk I've always been interested in post Titans Babs. Please review!**


End file.
